Star Wars: The Frost Awakens
by Alec534
Summary: What happens when the cast of Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are put into put into a galaxy far far away? Disclaimer: I don't own Stars Wars, Frozen, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians. I'm simply borrowing them for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Star Wars, ROTG, Frozen, and Tangled. They're simply being used in the story for amusement.

 ** _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away._**

 **THE FROST AWAKENS:**

 **Tsar Lunar has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Lunar, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.**

 **With the support of the Republic, General Rapunzel Corona leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find Tsar and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.**

 **Rapunzel has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Tsar's whereabouts...**

On Jakku...

It was the cold dead of night, and the villagers where resting peacefully. Their leader Omnibric, was supplying a small blue flash drive to a strong young man with blonde hair. The man was Kristoff Bjorgman, the best pilot in the entire Resistance.

"Hopefully, this will help you restore peace. I have seen so much poverty, and suffering throughout the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance." said Omnibric.

He was a kind and gentle old man. His wisdom helped him the respect of the villagers and earned him the title of leader. But he was no Jedi, although he knew the truth about the force.

"Well thanks to you, we now have a chance. The general has been looking for this for a long time." said Kristoff.

"You may call her 'general', but to me she is royalty." chuckled Omnibric.

Suddenly, a small brown droid rolled into the tent. It seemed that the droid was trying to communicate. It's identification number was SV-8, but Kristoff nicknamed him Sven. Kristoff could understand the droid's message, and it made his face widen with shock.

"We've got company." he said to Omnibric.

Eager to complete his mission, Kristoff and his droid ran across the village, in order to avoid running into storm troopers exiting the attack ships that had just landed. Finally, he got to his x-wing fighter and prepared to take off. Until a group of storm troopers disabled the ship's engine by blasting it.

Kristoff took out his blaster and pulverized the troopers. Meanwhile, one storm trooper didn't fire his blaster nor attack anyone. He had just seen one of his comrades get killed and has their bloodstained handprint on his helmet. The gasps of hyperventilation emanated from his helmet.

As the villagers were rounded up, an Imperial shuttle landed at least 67 feet away from Kristoff's ship. The loading ramp opened and a tall man in a hooded cloak walked out of the ship. The man paced over to Omnibric.

"Look how old you've become." the man said in an amplified voice.

"A far worse thing has happened to you." said Omnibric calmly.

"You know what I've come for." said the man.

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren." said Omnibric.

"The map to Lunar. We know you found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order." demanded Kylo Ren.

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side, you did not. You can not deny the truth that is your family." said Omnibric fearlessly.

"You're so right." said Ren.

He then took out his light saber and slashed Omnibric into shreds. Kristoff saw all this. The rage built up inside him. He aimed his blaster at Ren and fired. But Ren stopped the blast by using the force. Two storm troopers grabbed Kristoff and placed him in front of Ren.

"So who talks first? You talk first or I talk first?" Kristoff asked.

"The old man gave it to you." Ren said in a calm matter.

The troops brought Kristoff aboard Ren's ship. Then, a silver storm trooper wearing a cape walked over to Ren.

"Sir, what about the villagers?" said the troop with a female voice.

"KILL THEM ALL." ordered Ren.

All accept one troop fired their blasters at the innocent villagers. The troop with the bloody handprint on his helmet walked back to the ship and removed his helmet. His face was as white as his hair, and his eyes looked like a pair of sapphires.

"JKF-2187, when we return to the Finalizer, submit your blaster for inspection. And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?" the silver troop asked as if annoyed.

"I'm sorry Captain. I will submit my blaster the moment we arrive." said JKF.

After that brief conversation, he put his helmet back on his head. He hyperventilation attacks could still be heard through the helmet. He then saw Kylo Ren staring at him from across the village, which was now up in smoke.

'I did not sign up for this.' he thought to himself as the ship took off into the night.


	2. Quarter Portion

(A/N: I named the chapter after the item that the pawnbroker gave Rey in the movie. XD)

Meanwhile on Jakku

A scavenger hunts for any spare parts from an old star destroyer. At some point in the past, the resistance immobilized the ship by making it crash on Jakku. Which in turn, gave it the nickname: The Junkyard, due to the many starship wreckages.

She crawled out of the wreckage and took the rags off her head. She had snow white hair, blue eyes, and a very athletic figure. She slid down the sand slope and carried the spare parts to her speeder. It sped along across the desert, until she made it to Nima Outpost.

She then carried the spare parts over to the shining area. Shining the old rusty parts was a hassle, especially with a small alien yelling in an unknown language behind you. Her next stop was to Unkar Plutt. He was in charge of the entire outpost. Whatever part a person or being gave him, he would give them a small bag known as a Portion.

But he was always the one to decide what kind of portion of person would get. Either half, quarter, or even a whole. No matter what a person or being would give him, he would give them very little and keep the rest for himself.

"Let's see now. Elsa, the parts you brought me today are worth...one quarter portion." he said as he handed the portion to Elsa.

She walked away in a huff. She deeply wanted to kill Unkar with her bare hands. But he was the only one to raise her during her childhood. Her parents abandoned her on Jakku and she was only nine years old. The reason was because she had a rare gift: ice powers.

When she got back to her home in the wreckage of an old Imperial Walker, she opened her portion started chowing down. Sometimes, she used her powers to decorate her home. Add a few mirrors, chandeliers, or even a few window bars. It wasn't much, but it was home to her.

After eating, she would sit around while wearing an old Rebellion helmet. She was always fascinated by the stories of the Rebellion fighting against the Empire. She even taught herself how to be a pilot, and the results are amazing.

Suddenly, she heard a high pitched whine. She ran across a dune of sand only to find another scavenger trying to steal a droid. Whom happens to be SV-8 or Sven. Elsa runs over and cuts the droid free and tells the scavenger off. At first he refused, but then gave in due to Elsa flashing her powers at him.

"That was just Tedo. He wanted you for parts. Come here so I can fix your antenna." she said.

As she fixed the antenna, she asked Sven where he was from. He answered in a digital whines and beeps. Luckily, she could understood what he said.

"Classified huh? Same as me. My family will be back, someday. If you go straight within 17 miles you will find Nima Outpost." she said to the droid.

As she walked away, Sven started to trail behind Elsa. She turned around tried sending the droid away. The tone in her voice indicated that she was annoyed. Sven slowly lowered his mechanical head and beeped sadly.

Elsa finally gave in to his pleas and allowed him to stay the night with her.

"Tomorrow, you go." she said annoyingly.

Sven looked up at Elsa and chirped thankfully.

"You're welcome." she grunted.


	3. JKF-2187

Back aboard the Finalizer, Ren was able to extract the location of the map from Kristoff's memory. He ordered his troops to return to the planet and search for Sven. Meanwhile, the troop from the village had other plans, JKF walked to the cell block and inform his comrade that Ren wanted Kristoff. He escorted Kristoff to a nearby service shaft and hid from sight.

"Listen, I can help you get out of here, but you got to do everything I say." he said as he took off his helmet.

"Are you with the Resistance?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"What? No, i'm breaking you out. Can you fly a tie fighter?" JKF asked eagerly.

"I could fly are you trying to help me?" Kristoff asked in a confused manner.

"Because it's the right thing to do." JKF said firmly.

They calmly walked towards the main hangar bay. No one bothered to question their presence. Which was very lucky for them. When no one was looking they quickly made it towards the closest tie fighter.

"Always wanted fly one of these things. Can you shoot?" Kristoff asked excitedly. He almost felt like a kid in a candy store. (If candy existed in that universe! :/)

"Blasters I can." said JKF.

"Same principle: use the toggle on the left to switch between canons, missiles, photons. Then use the toggle on the right to fire." Kristoff explained.

"This is very complicated." sighed JKF. He had never flown a tie fighter before. He was more of a ground troop on the battlefield.

They start up the tie fighter and attempted to take off. Unfortunately, there was an emergency cable attached to the left wing. It also caught everyone's attention, because it was registered as a unsanctioned departure.

The troops in the hanger ready their ion cannons and prepared to fire at the ship. JKF activated the cannons on the fighter and blasted the troops into bits. Finally, Kristoff was able to detach the cable. The fighter flew out of the hanger with incredible speed. Kristoff was impressed by this. He then asked JKF to be fire at the Finalizer's photon blasters. Within moments, the blasters were destroyed.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" shouted JKF as if he were playing a video game.

"Isaw it and what's your name." said Kristoff.

"JKF-2187. That's the only name they ever gave me." said the troop.

"Well I ain't using it. JKF huh? Jack Frost, I'm going to call you that." said Kristoff sternly.

"Yeah I like that! Wait...WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" shouted Jack.

Kristoff explained the situation about his droid. Jack was shocked when Kristoff mentioned it contained a map leading straight to Tsar Lunar. Just then, a ventral torpedo destroyed one of the wings. The ship crashed on the sandy dunes of Jakku.

"JKF-2187 reported to my division, was assessed, and sent for reconditioning. Although this was his first offense."  
said Phasma.

"General Weselton, you might need to evaluate your men. Apparently they are capable of committing high treason." said Ren sternly.

"My men are exceptionally trained, programed since birth. The rest of my troops will have no problem getting the droid for you." said Weselton.

"I want that map, for your sake I suggest you get it and the droid unharmed." ordered Ren.

(A/N: I replaced General Hux with the Duke of Weselton from Frozen. Consider it Comedy gold!)


	4. Escape from Jakku

The Next Morning

Elsa hardly slept a wink. She was too curious about Sven's origin. But also very envious. For years she hoped that her family would be back for her, one day. As soon as she woke up, she took Sven with her to Nima outpost along with other parts of the old Imperial cruiser. It was good for her to have some company when she was at work today.

"Well let's see, the parts you brought me today are worth...hmm...one half portion." said Unkar Plutt.

"Last week, they were a portion each." she growled. Ice was creeping down her fingertips. She was getting really angry.

Unkar suddenly looked down past Elsa and saw Sven rolling around around in the sand. He cocked an eyebrow upwards and slammed a bundle of packets on the counter.

"16 portions for the droid over there." He offered to Elsa.

She eyed the portions with envy. But looked back towards Sven. Her conscience told her that what she was  
doing was a bad idea. So she took her one portion, and left with Sven. Unkar then closed down the stand and spoke into his com-link.

"Follow the girl and get that droid." said Unkar into the com-link.

 **1 hour later**

3 of Unkar's thugs decided it was best to get the jump on Elsa. Big mistake on their part. Elsa anticipated that the thugs would try to take Sven, so she ambushed them with her staff.

Just then, Sven turned his head to a lone tent. Only to spot a man with white hair wearing Kristoff's resistance jacket. He guided Elsa's attention to the man, and urged her to pursue him. Elsa got up and ran towards the man in attack mode. Within seconds, she had him cornered and Sven shocked him for good measure.

"That jacket belonged to this droid's master. Where did you get it?" Elsa demanded.

"It belonged to Kristoff Bjorgman. That was his name, right?" he asked Sven. Sven beeped, which meant 'yes'.

"He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, and our ship crashed. Kristoff didn't make it." he said while looking sadly at Sven. Sven lowered his mechanical head and rolled over to a corner.

Elsa was intrigued by the man. She believed that he was with the Resistance. Even though he wasn't, he decided to play along with the little charade. He explained to Elsa that the droid contained a map Tsar Lunar, and that the first was after it. Elsa's eyes lit up in astonishment. She heard stories about Tsar Lunar when she was a child. But she always thought that he was just a myth.

Their little conversation was rudely interrupted. A group of storm troopers had entered the outpost in search of Sven. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged out of sight of the troops. Despite her protests, Jack did not stop until they hid inside an old freighter ship.

"Listen, we have got to get off this planet. Can you fly this thing?" he asked Elsa. She nodded confidently. She ran up to the cockpit, while Jack climbed into the gunner station. Within moments, the ship had begun lifting off the ground, and into the sky. Unkar Plutt saw this, and was distraught.

"Hey, that's mine!" he shouted. Elsa just laughed from the cockpit. They were about 12 miles from the outpost, when two Tie-Fighters started following them.

"Stay low, it confuses their tracking." Jack shouted from the gunner station. Elsa made the ship fly low and it was starting to out maneuver the fighters. Jack destroyed two of the fighters, but one locked the gun in the forward position. Suddenly, Elsa had a crazy idea.

She flew into the remains of an Imperial Star Destroyer. The TIE fighter was still on their tail, until Jack caught it within range. He blasted the fighter to smithereens. The heroic duo left Jakku, hoping to get away from the First Order.

 **Meanwhile**

Kylo Ren was meditating in his chamber. Sith's and Jedi would sometimes use this method to feel at one with the force. It channeled their inner strength and cleared their minds of outside distractions. General Wesselton walked in.

"My lord, we failed to require the droid on Jakku. A freighter was spotted leaving the planet." he gulped.

"The droid...stole a freighter?" Ren asked.

"It had help. I believe that JF-2187 was involved." Wesselton said.

Ren stood up from his seat and started slashing at the wall with his light saber. All the tracking computers were now melted metal. He turned off his saber and took a few deep breaths.

"The two were accompanied by a girl." said Wesselton, before Ren started to choke him with the force.

"WHAT GIRL?" he asked menacingly.


End file.
